Change
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: Hiei sabía que no estaba bien conformarse simplemente con el cuerpo de Kurama, que estaba mal abusarse de su amabilidad. Sabía que Kurama tenía sexo con él para saciarlo, para conformarlo, porque Kurama no podía entregar su corazón, pero podía darle su cuerpo, su tiempo...(...) REVIEWS POR FA


**Cambio**

**Nix Erinea Kitsune**

El sudor sobre su frente denotaba claramente el ejercicio físico que había estado haciendo hacia minutos, tal vez horas. Ambos cuerpos acalorados, pegados uno al otro, sus aromas en el aire y las respiraciones agitadas. Todo era clara muestra de una entrega apasionada y llena de amor, o lo era al menos por parte de uno de los dos.

Hiei, que se encontraba arriba de Kurama lo miraba con un dejo de ternura, de amor tal vez, su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar. Aun llevaba a Kurama dentro de él. Éste solamente lo miraba desde abajo, también respirando agitado, pero en sus ojos no se veía ni rastros de siquiera cariño, solo lo miraba como si hubiera terminado su trabajo y debía regresar a casa. Hiei lo sabía, no era tonto de notar esa indiferencia.

Sin embargo, el más pequeño no necesitaba de palabras, ni miradas, ni abrazos de amor; simplemente con la presencia del pelirrojo ya estaba mas que conforme.

Suspira agotado, satisfecho, dejándose caer en el pecho blanco de Kurama. Su oreja apoyada en su corazón llevaba la triste cursi esperanza de poder oír el rápido palpitar de su pareja, pero era inútil, aquel corazón latía tan normal como de costumbre…

Sabía lo patético que era con aquellos pensamientos, pero no podía negar sus deseos. Estaba enamorado, y el amor te hace idiota, es la condena de los débiles. Y por más que por tanto tiempo se negó, no pudo ocultarlo, su debilidad lo hizo un tonto. Un idiota sin remedios.

Kurama sonríe al escuchar el suspiro de Hiei.

-Estuvo bueno no?

-Lo fue.

Pero sabía que aquel débil y estúpido amor jamás será correspondido con la misma intensidad con la que sentía él. No solo por suposición, si no porque dicho pelirrojo se lo había aclarado desde un principio: el no amaría a nadie más que no fuera Kuronue.

Si, aquel difunto demonio murciélago, ex compañero de Kurama.

Porque aunque estuviera muerto, aunque hubiesen pasado mas de 18 años, aunque Hiei le haya prometido amor eterno, Kurama no podía dejar de amarlo.

Pero que mas daba, tal vez aquel hecho hacía que lo ame aun mas, era un masoquista por amar lo prohibido. Pero es que envidiaba a Kuronue por tener la lealtad de un zorro… Una criatura conocida por su habilidad de engañar y persuadir.

Su corazón en cambio latía deprisa, como cada vez que estaba con el pelirrojo. Se preguntaba si tal vez Kurama notase aquella reacción que ocasionaba en él. Pensó que debía de ser así, porque cada vez que su corazón tomaba aquel acelerado ritmo, el pelirrojo acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente, como queriéndolo calmar. Pero nunca, jamás, mencionaba algo al respecto.

¿Por qué demonios Kurama debía de ser tan amablemente perfecto?

Sabía que no estaba bien conformarse simplemente con el cuerpo de Kurama, que estaba mal abusarse de su amabilidad. Porque sabía que Kurama tenía sexo con él para saciarlo, para conformarlo, porque Kurama no podía entregar su corazón, pero podía darle su cuerpo, su tiempo.

Hiei levanta su mirada, lo mira calculadoramente por unos cuantos minutos, el pelirrojo ríe por aquella reacción. Sin embargo su risa no dura mucho tiempo ya que el más pequeño deposita un suave, tierno y necesitado beso en los carmines labios de su pareja. El beso dura un par de minutos, hasta que Hiei se separa lentamente.

-No puedo amarte, Hiei…

Recuerda el pelirrojo.

El sabe, el entiende, pero él no quiere aceptar que sea así.

-¿Por qué no…?

Vuelve a recostarse en su pecho, aquella pregunta salió involuntaria de su boca, no quería oír la respuesta.

-Una vez que has conocido el amor, ya no puedes olvidarlo… No se puede reemplazar.

Era una frase horrorosamente cierta.

Y no podía evitar ponerse celoso. Porque no era que simplemente Kuronue desapareció de su vida dejándolo a la deriva, no, si no todo lo contrario, murió queriendo salvar a su Youko, murió en la mejor de sus épocas, cuando su amor estaba florecido, allí tubo que fallecer cuando todo estaba mas que bien… como demonios puedes dejar de amar a alguien que dio la vida por ti? Alguien que estuvo contigo hasta en las peores situaciones, acompañándote en cada travesura, cada dia, cada noche… No puedes…

Y si lo pensaba, y la situación hubiese sido al revés, si Kurama estuviera muerto… el tampoco podría dejar de amarlo, aun cuando su amor no hubiese sido correspondido.

Odiaba aquel pensamiento, porque ni siquiera él mismo se daba esperanzas.

Kurama vuelve a acariciar sus cabellos negros.

-Lo siento…

-Idiota, yo acepte las condiciones. Porque demonios te disculpas.

Y si Kurama le daba su cuerpo, era porque se sentía culpable de su situación. En su primera vez ya se lo había advertido, no podía sacar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, nunca supo como suprimir los malos recuerdos.

_-Me siento alagado, Hiei. Tus sentimientos me parecen puros, como lo eres tú. Eres mi amigo y sé que no estás bromeando conmigo… yo tampoco quiero bromear contigo, ni quiero perder la amistad que tenemos… así que seré sincero y directo contigo... Pienso que es lo mejor._- recordaba que cuando Kurama había empezado a hablar, su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo. Estaba en un estado de shock por dos razones, primero por haber estallado frente al pelirrojo y haberle confesado sus sentimientos que habían estado guardando durante 3 años; y segundo, estaba desconcertado por lo fríamente directo que estaba siendo Kurama con sus palabras. Aun así, no pensó siquiera en moverse un centímetro de donde estaba, necesitaba, le urgía escuchar lo que Kurama tenía para decir. –_No niego que desde el primer momento que te vi, pensé que eras un demonio fascinante, una especie de adquisición que cualquier coleccionista de tesoros del makai podría querer, y que yo quisiera robar; cuando te empecé a conocer y entablamos conversaciones te califique como invaluable, y mis intenciones contigo sin duda fueron otras, quise tenerte para mi colección… hasta que vi en ti una amistad y lealtad que rara vez puede encontrarse en demonios de nuestro nivel… Entonces decidí desistir de mis malas intenciones… porque ahora que conozco tu corazón ya no puedo jugar a algo que pueda lastimarte, y necesito ser sincero contigo… porque si me hablas de amor, entonces yo no puedo corresponderte… Y no es porque no te quiera, Hiei. Es más, es porque lo hago demasiado que estoy diciéndote esto… pero debes saber, que mi corazón, mi alma y mi espíritu ya no están disponibles, porque han muerto junto a alguien que me dejo en la nada, que me dejo vacio… y sabes que ese alguien es Kuronue… Yo siquiera puedo pensar en amar a alguien que no sea él… _

Se recordaba a si mismo como flotando en una nube gris, no miraba a Kurama, no sabía que hacer exactamente. Era un episodio salido de control, no podía simplemente irse luego de que Kurama se haya empeñado en relatar tremenda historia para conservar la amistad que tenían… pero tampoco podía quedarse como un idiota en las sombras de una amistad con un amor no correspondido. Kurama lo sabía, siempre fue inteligente y era cauteloso en todas las situaciones, lo fue también para aquel día.

Se acercó a Hiei mirándole directamente a los ojos, extendiendo sus brazos lo abrazó, tal vez sintiendo como su corazón latía golpeando contra su pecho.

-_Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dímelo Hiei. Tu puedes pedirme lo que quieras,.. a excepción de mi corazón…_

Se oía tan fácil, ni siquiera pensó en nada cuando ya habían salido las palabras de su boca: -_bésame._

Y Kurama cumplió, deposito un beso que hizo a Hiei querer morirse.

Desde aquel día, poco a poco fueron aumentado sus caricias, las visitas de Hiei fueron mas constantes, las noches las ocupaban para llenarlas de sexo, pero solo era eso… sexo, una entrega de cuerpos sin sentimiento mas allá del querer complacer y satisfacer necesidades de hombres. Hiei lo sabía, y Kurama se encargaba de recordárselo cada tanto…

Pero Hiei no podía dejar de amarlo. Era un demonio testarudo.

Porque bien sabía que algún día el pelirrojo se cansaría de él. Un día le daría la espalda cuando se haya saciado su cuerpo y encontrado a otro mejor… Porque sin amor se sabe que las cosas buenas no duran para siempre…

-Quieres que te haga algo de cenar?

-no tengo hambre

-Déjame prepararte algo. Solo con la panza llena parece que te quedas mas tiempo conmigo, no quiero que me dejes solo.

-hn.

Pero mientras tanto, estaría con él, lo acompañaría, lo apoyaría y pelearía con el… Porque el amor te hace idiota, te hace débil y masoquista, un ciego y conformista…

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo antes mencionado, Hiei nunca estuvo más seguro de algo en su vida: El amor te hace feliz. Sabe que jamás podrá encontrar mas felicidad de que siente cuando está con él. Correspondiendo sus sentimientos o no, se sentía en las nubes.

Así que disfrutaba y aprovechaba cada segundo de su tiempo con el muchacho de ojos verdes; hasta el día en que este se arte, se confunda y lo evite de su vida.

FIN.

Los extraño y quiero muchos mis lectores.


End file.
